<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Triumph of the Order of Light by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909266">The Triumph of the Order of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spitefix [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deicide, Harry Potter Bashing, Revenge fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a response to a certain shit fic by Keira Marcos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spitefix [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Triumph of the Order of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On 24 March 2008 the world changed. The dead members of the Order of Light,blessed with divine magic,rose from their graves. Nicolas Flamel,Amos Diggory,Albus Dumbledore,Ross Weasley,and more again walked the Earth. In Britain Harry Potter fainted when he heard the news. He knew he had not long before they came for him. In the heavens the foul Black Dragon Zirnitra screamed as the Lord stripped him of his magic forever,him and his devilish wife Hekate.</p><p>In but a day the Ministry belonged to the Ordinis Lux. Every Zirnitra temple was destroyed and his worshippers hunted like the subhumans they were. Every one of them was executed,except those under 18 as they weren’t susceptible to that hateful ideology. They were obliviated and given over to Muggle households. </p><p>Nicolas Flamel resurrected Tom Riddle to make purges of those he considered undesirable. Riddle did so with pleasure,as Albus Dumbledore promised him that he would have free reign when it came to his mortal enemy Harry Potter. All magicals (Pureblood,halfblood,and muggleborn alike) united in their disdain for Harry Potter.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>At last on 2 May they came for Harry,who was hauled before Voldemort.</p><p>”I thought you were dead!”</p><p>”I never was. Your followers - Granger,the Malfoy traitor,Black,Fudge - all were executed. Their skulls form my throne. The Dragon you worship will die:the Lord has deemed it so,and none may question him. I am His agent on Earth.”</p><p>”Oh sure,taunt me.”</p><p>”The Pope himself has declared war on you. Even now his agents hunt down old Lupin. Your name will be cursed in all ages by all wixenkind:so mote it be”</p><p>At that moment Harry’s Magic was torn from him,even as SSV agents brought in Lupin’s severed head. Nicolas Flamel came in,complete with Dark Mark,and taunted Harry.</p><p>”Even now am I immortal. Perenelle and I no longer kneel before your dragon,and soon he will feel my sword on his beastly neck. But you shall have a long,painful death,and your soul will know only deepest hell. Wormtail!”</p><p>In his rat form did the last Marauder come forth,biting Harry with an incurable venom.</p><p>”Now you see! The Light triumphs,and the fire will burn forever!”</p><p>As Harry Potter died,Voldemort gave him more news. The Weasleys had rebuilt the Burrow. Dumbledore was again headmaster of Hogwarts,and was now immortal as well. The ICW had organized manhunts of the few remaining Zirnitra worshippers in the world. Luna Lovegood had renounced the Dragon and married Theodore Nott,who was Minister Diggory’s right hand and appointed successor. The Minister had resurrected his son Cedric.</p><p>Harry’s body was subjected to a month of public viewing in Diagon Alley,burnt, and tossed on the shores of Azkaban, where the local fauna made a meal of it.</p><p> </p><p>Closer and closer did the dragon Zirnitra circle to Earth,his evil wife Hekate on his back. It was 31 July,the early morning. London was ahead of him now. Perhaps he could land at the Ministry and cow them into supporting him? His chosen one,Harry Potter,was dead:he himself was sick for lack of magic.</p><p>He landed in the midst of a jeering crowd led by Amos Diggory. He was tied up. Two masked men led Hekate to a stake,piled wood about her feet.</p><p>”No longer do you and your daemon husband have magic,foul one. You will burn”, they said. They lit fire under the stake.</p><p>”No,I won’t” she shouted. “I am Hekate,All-Queen. Cancel your spell and bow to me,and then we will give you a merciful death:you’ll only spend 750,000 millennia in hell,instead of eternity!”</p><p>They turned up the intensity of the flame. Hekate shrieked as the fire consumed her. Zirnitra felt the moment her soul departed her body. He knew that the devils and demons would defile it throughout all eternity to come.</p><p>Amos Diggory addressed him. “Today we kill a god. Zirnitra,the false one,has committed crimes against magic for as long as he has existed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>